This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various antenna types are used in the automotive industry, including aerial AM/FM antennas, patch antennas, etc. Antennas for automotive use are commonly positioned on the vehicle's roof, hood, or trunk lid to help provide the antenna with an unobstructed view overhead or towards the zenith.